tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Caster (Fate/deep stake)
Caster is the Caster-class Servant in the Sixth Holy Grail War in Fate/deep stake. |jspirit= ブレイナード |master= |class= Caster |alignment= True Neutral |phantasm= C |strength= E |endurance= E |agility= B |mana= C++ |luck= A+ |cskill1= Territory Creation |cskill1value= C |cskill2= Item Construction |cskill2value= EX |skill1= Presence Concealment |skill1value= C+ |skill2= Presence Detection |skill2value=B |skill3= Shapeshift |skill3value= A |skill4= Instinct |skill4value= C |np1= Llyfrau Tylwyth |np1target=Anti-Unit |np1rank= C |np2= |np2target= |np2rank= |np3= |np3target=Anti-??? |np3rank= }}|qualclasses = Caster, Assassin, Rider|gender = Male|height = 179 cm|weight = 65 kg|hairc = Orange|eyec = Light green|armament = Book}} Profile Identity Caster's true identity is Reynard, a character in several literary works or fables originating from Europe (from English, French, Dutch, to German) depicted as a fox and/or a trickster. Appearance Caster's original appearance is a fox. Upon taking human form, Caster appears as a young man in his twenties with orange hair and light green eyes. He has spiky hair. Personality Typical for a trickster-like character, Caster talks in a non-serious manner and speaks what he does not mean. He would often use riddling words to confuse other people to get away whenever the situation is not in his favor. His irritable personality is intensified through his streaks of sarcasm which he directs at anyone regardless of age or gender, Master or Servant. Role Fate/deep stake Caster and his Master forms a temporary truce with Rider and his Master. Both of the pair plan to invite the Protagonist and Saber into their alliance in order to defeat the other Servants, especially Archer and Berserker. Caster transforms into a fox to slip through the forest which is bounded by a magical field set up by Archer and her Master, in order to sneak into their workshop. However, he is detected by another magical field and is attacked by Master of Archer's snake familiars. Overwhelmed by the number of familiars, Caster decides to retreat, but is confronted by Archer before he could escape. The snake familiars disappear from sight to clear the battlefield for Caster and Archer. As Archer begins attacking Caster, the latter transforms back into his Servant form and uses his Noble Phantasm to stall Archer, leaving him enough time to escape. Abilities Caster is a fast runner and transforming into a fox allows him to run faster than in his Servant form, though Archer and Rider are still able to catch up to him. He has the Presence Concealment ability of the Assassin class which allows him to remain hidden when not attacking, however, it is not high enough to bypass the anti-spirit detection field set up by Archer's Master. He also has Presence Detection, which allows him to discern objects around him and pinpoint their location, and the maximum range of its detection capability extends to five kilometers. Caster's other skills include Shapeshift and Instinct. Caster casts spells through his book Noble Phantasm Llyfyrau Tylwyth: Grimoire of the Kindred, Foundation of Hidden Tales. He can use any kind of attack as long as it is mentioned in the book, such as flaming arrows and lightning bolts. His Item Construction skill is linked with his Noble Phantasm, where he can create any items using the book. Rather than "creating", it is more akin to "pulling out something from the book". He can also summon legendary weapons, which range from swords, to spears, to shields, and levitate them in the air before striking the enemy. However, once one "element" (such as a spell, or an item or a piece of equipment) from the book is used, the page where the element is present is torn apart, causing the same element to not able to be used again. Caster can compensate the torn pages by writing additional entry to add in the same element or a newer one, though this can only be done when there is a slot available which requires the usage of an existing element leading a page to become torn. Category:Fate/deep stake Category:Servants Category:Caster